Scorpio Dreams
by Delavega
Summary: A dream from one of My SM Role Play characters, Sailor Scorpio...aka, Rem. You probably wont get it...but please review anyway! Gah..I'm such a bad writer...I AM NOT WORTHY! ^_^'


Author Notes: You won't get this unless you're in the Senshi of the Future RP.BUT you can Still read it and tell me if you liked it or not ^^  
  
  
  
There was a tall oak tree, surrounded by the red and orange of autumn. Its branches were nearly bare, shedding the last few dying leaves. There was then one left, a single red leaf. It fell, seeming to flutter for an eternity. The last small leaf swayed back and forth with the breeze, finally resting on the soft cheek of a tiny, dark brown haired girl.  
  
~My life was never my own ~  
  
Buildings and the brief glimpses of faces sped forward, as if on rewind. They stopped within a brightly lit room; the windows adorned with soft linen drapes. A small girl hurried in, a smile across her face. Then she stopped and her petite hands fell to her side. Another child approached her, laughing from the run. But the little girl's eyes remained on the bed, never blinking, never straying from the bed. A beautiful woman lay there, motionless, as if asleep. The other child grew quiet and approached the girl and touched her elbow lightly. The girl walked forward and placed a small hand on the arm of a pale, lifeless woman. Her tiny voice trembled.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
~It was never meant to be mine~  
  
Rem sat across from Melian on the busy streets. The young girls seemed to be speaking, although the sounds of the city were drowned out. A heartbeat thumped gently. Then, Melian's voice spoke, clear and calm in its dulled tone.  
  
"I can't go back. Not after what they've done." The raven black haired girl looked down, fingers tracing the wood grain lines of the bench. The other was silent for a moment before replying.  
  
"They love you, Mel. You're crazy if you don't believe that. They're just confused...they're looking for answers. Just like the rest of us."  
  
So why does it keep haunting me?  
  
Another street. Rem began to walk off. Melian came sprinting from behind, panting and crying. "Please don't Rem! Please don't! You're my friend! You're all I've got!"  
  
The stoic girl turned, her emotionless eyes revealing nothing. Her stern, husky voice was all she could give to the desperate young woman. "You have all you need right here. Soon, you'll understand why. Don't come after me until you realize this."  
  
And she turned away, leaving Melian to watch with tear filled eyes. The footsteps echoed into the total darkness.  
  
And why do I care so much?  
  
Night had fallen. The Tokyo tower loomed in the background. Both girls stood across from each other, older and matured. Melain's leather jacket mirrored the moonlight. Rem's face was stony. Tougher and taller. Angry. Melian shouted, her own face creased with frustration.  
  
"Never once did I ask questions before! I waited until I realized what I was meant to do. Now I'm here and you won't give me an answer!! Why can't you tell me ANYTHING??"  
  
Rem's face contorted in anger. "Because you can never understand!!! You can never understand any of it!! You weren't MEANT to understand!!"  
  
Melian's face softened slightly. Her eyes became sad and mournful as she spoke, pleading. "You will never know that for sure unless you tell me."  
  
Rem turned her face from Melian's, hiding the desperation in her eyes. "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."  
  
I'm tired of lying  
  
Young women stood around a dark figure, tired and beaten. The figure laughed mercilessly. Rem stood over Melian's broken body in a protective stance, both adorned in their senshi uniforms.  
  
I can't keep this up  
  
Desperation in the air..foreboding. . Rem shouted to Melian, but everything sounded distant and far away. The next few images were blurs, until Rem was on the ground, immobilized. There was a blazing heat.a blinding light.  
  
I've been fighting it for too long  
  
But a silhouette dove in front of her. A terrible scream arose from Rem as the light became brighter.  
  
I'm losing myself  
  
There was high-pitched cry, terribly similar to the one from before. A strange roar became fully audible, no longer distant.  
  
I don't want to lose again  
  
Everything was dark and the battle had disappeared. The cry never faded. Two giant orbs of light were coming onwards, rapidly. The light was blinding, but there was no silhouette.  
  
.It hurts when I lose.  
  
Rem shot up out of bed with a startled yell. Looking around, she panted. Her pupils had become mere dots against the whites of her eye. Her heart pounded frantically within her chest, then slowly calmed as the danger fled the room. She rose from her bed silently and walked over to the mirror, her breath audible in the night. The woman's eyes lifted to her reflection and saw herself. A trembling hand through her hair, then leaned forward and rested her head against the cool glass as cold sweat poured down her face, ignoring the glowing glyph. The normally cold red eyes shut slowly. When her breath became steady, she slid to the floor and buried her throbbing head in her knees, waiting in the darkness. 


End file.
